Bad Dream
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: "¿Sueles despertar en la madrugada con esa sensación de ser observado? Quizás hay un demonio acechando tu sueño y causándote ese "mal sueño"


_**Pareja:**_ _UsDevilUk, AlfredxArthur etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Si yo le perdone a Himaruya-Sama que no haga canon mi UsUk, entonces él puede perdonarme tanto fic con sus personajes ¿no?_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Pues hay dos. La primera es que esto es del Devil con tema miedo y la segunda es que es narración en segunda persona XDD_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _No pregunten sólo gócenlo (?)_

 _Espero que no odien esto, en realidad sufrí un poco para escribir algo decente para el día de Muertos y sí, ya sé que paso hace mucho pero no había podido poner esto acá._

 _Tal como predije, se me vino el tiempo encima y sin mi laptop me fue imposible prevenir esto..._

 _Ideas no me faltaban, tiempo tampoco, pero las ideas nunca eran adecuadas a la fecha y eran muy vagas... Todas se quedaron en intentos~_

 _Así pues, escribía una cosa para después dejarla ahí al aire porque no era buena, y así el tiempo se fue haciendo menos y cuando sentí ya estaba a días, es un milagro para mí haber acabado con todo lo prometido._

 _Escuchen la canción Bad Dream de Ruelle para mejor ambiente (?)_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_ _  
_

_**~*~ Bad Dream ~*~**_ _  
_

_"¿Tienes miedo?"_

El miedo no es algo tangible, pero se siente, en lo profundo del alma. Como un hormigueo frío por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando te despiertas de una pesadilla, con el aliento agitado, la piel helada y la sensación tan clara de que algo o alguien te observa desde la sombra más oscura de tu habitación, quizás desde el closet.

Cuando es imposible para tus ojos somnolientos distinguir si solo se trata de un abrigo colgado o es de verdad alguien que te mira y sonríe porque sabe que, aunque lo estas mirando no lo has descubierto.

Y en un arrebato de racionalidad te vas a preguntar por la hora, solo para descubrir que son las 3 am. Esa hora en la que sabes que los seres nocturnos rondan libremente y te observan solo con el fin de causarte esa angustia que estas sintiendo.

Porque sabes que el sol no saldrá pronto y estarás a oscuras mucho más tiempo a su merced.

Sabes también que si cierras los ojos de nuevo te volverás vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

Tienes la garganta seca y el cuerpo entumecido, pero no saldrás de la cama por agua.

De alguna manera piensas que cualquier movimiento o ruido de tu parte será el detonante.

¿Sabes? Solo bastaría con encender la luz para que este juego entre tú y yo terminé.

 _"¿Te gusta?"_

Lo sé por tus ojos fijos en mí, esperando a ver quién se mueve primero de los dos. Sí, este juego que mantenemos cada noche.

Pero...

 _"¿Qué harás cuando descubras que estoy ahí?"_

No creo que puedas gritar y salir corriendo, más bien el miedo va a paralizante y no podrás emitir un solo respiro o sonido.

Quizás estas en lo cierto, al más mínimo ruido me abalanzare sobre ti y sellare tu voz para que nadie nunca pueda descubrirnos.

 _"¿Qué clase de daño crees que podría hacerte?"_

Quizás éstas pensado en mis garras afiladas, o mi fuerza sobrenatural que te mantendrá quieto.

Tal vez piensas en mis colmillos afilados, imaginas el dolor que podrían causarte al hundirse en tu blanca piel de porcelana, rompiéndola en el proceso.

Tal vez son mis ojos, que reflejan todo el mal que puedo hacerte.

O quizás solo sea mi aura tan oscura que promete arrastrarte hasta el más puro de los males.

Y sabes también al observar mis alas de medianoche que, aunque intentes correr te daré alcance con ellas y será mil veces peor si intentases huir de mí.

 _"¿Qué es lo que piensas?"_

Tu respiración se está tranquilizando, quizás crees que todo está en tu mente después de todo. Pero claro, eso es porque yo no he rotó nuestro juego y no percibes movimientos.

Sonrió y te dejó dormir de nuevo.

Ya en la mañana me encargare de despertarte con toques desesperados en la puerta y en el momento en el que te asomes por la lentilla de la puerta al pasillo descubrirás que está vacío.

Seguramente pensaras que fue una broma de los molestos vecinos, pero entonces cambiaré de lugar las cosas para que te sorprendas un poco.

En el desayuno me encargaré de abrir todos los cajones y alacenas para que cuando entres en la cocina te recorra ese escalofrío que tanto amo causarte.

 _"Sí, esto no tiene fin"_

Cuando sea hora de la ducha con placer te dejaré mensajes en el vidrio empañado del espejo, y antes de que te marches me verás en la ventana desde afuera, esperando ansioso tu regreso.

Porque, aunque podría seguirte más allá de la puerta, la gente no comprendería nuestro juego y quiero que solo siga siendo de nosotros. Aquí, donde estoy seguro que no podrás huir de mí.

 _"¿Cuándo comenzó esto?"_

Solo buscaba divertirme un poco contigo, pero tu mirada sobre mí quemaba, me hizo volver noche tras noche y susurrar tu nombre en sueños para hacerte despertar y que me miraras de nuevo.

Más de una vez me has demostrado que no le tienes miedo a los seres como yo, pero eso no sucede cuando es esa hora y crees que quiero hacerte daño desde mi escondite en las sombras ¿Verdad?

.

.

Cuando vuelves sabes que es hora, te dejaré prepararte con tranquilidad, te dejaré estar cómodo entre las blancas sabanas de tu cama.

Incluso dejaré que disfrutes tu lectura hasta casi la medianoche.

Darás un vistazo a las sombras antes de cerrar los ojos y descansarás del largo día.

Pero lo sabes, cuando el reloj marque las 3 am será el momento de sumergirnos es nuestra historia de dos. En este juego que solo funciona entre tú y yo.

Porque lo sé, no quieres que esto se detenga, quieres seguir sumergiéndote conmigo en este juego noche tras noche.

Quieres seguir viviendo este mal sueño conmigo.

 _"¿Te veré esta noche también, Arthur?"_

 _"Yo sé que sí"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _Y bueno, eso... Jamás había intentado la narración en segunda persona... Es extraño incluso para mí~_

 _Espero que les haya gustado un poco y que_ no se despierten hoy a las 3 am ;)

 _Ya sé, arderé en el infierno por cosas así~_

 _Bye, bye~_

 _ **PD:**_ _Ya sé cuál será la continuación de esto, será un Two-Shot~ ¡Espérenlo!_


End file.
